Swing Heil!
by ensigniago
Summary: Carter und LeBeau treffen einen jungen Deutschen, der ganz anders ist... Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe Otto aus Swing Kids geklaut... aber seid nicht böse


Es ist mitten in der Nacht.Carter und LeBeau sind gerade auf dem Rückweg von Hammelburg ins Stalag 13. In der ruhigen Straße hören sie Lärm, schreiende Stimmen und das Schlagen von Autotüren. Sie sehen vorsichtig um die Ecke und erkennen ein paar Soldaten, die auf einen jungen Mann einschlagen und eintreten. Carter will sofort auf die Soldaten zugehen, wird aber von LeBeau zurückgehalten.  
"Nicht auffallen, Andrew"  
Carter beißt sich auf die Lippe und krallt seine Finger in die Hausmauer, an der sie sich verstecken.  
Die Soldaten hören auf den jungen Mann zu malträtieren und steigen in ihren Wagen.  
Ein kaltes Lachen ist von den Soldaten zu hören.  
"Verrecke, du Swing-Heini"  
Die Soldaten fahren mit aufheulendem Motor los. Carter stürmt sofort zu dem Mann, der reglos auf dem Bürgersteig liegt. LeBeau geht mit ungutem Gefühl Carter hinterher. Carter kniet sich neben den Mann, der blutüberströmt leise aufstöhnt. Er ist in Carters Alter und sieht anders aus als die Männer, die die beiden bislang gesehen haben. Er hat längere Haare und trägt keine Uniform, hat nicht einmal das Parteiabzeichen, das Bonbon, am Revers. Der Junge spürt die Anwesenheit der beiden anderen und nimmt automatisch eine Schutzhaltung ein, ist auf weitere Schläge und Tritte gefasst.  
Carter legt ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
Bei der Berührung zuckt der Junge sofort zusammen, entspannt sich aber etwas als die befürchteten Tritte ausbleiben.  
"Keine Angst"  
Carter spricht ihn auf Englisch an, LeBeau sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
Der Junge sieht auf, wischt sich Blut aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht zwei Männer in Zivilkleidung, einen mittelgroßen blonden Mann und einen kleinen Dunkelhaarigen. Er weiß nicht, welcher von ihnen auf Englisch gesprochen hat und sieht beide fragend an, flüstert.  
"Swing heil!"  
Carter sieht ihn verwundert an.  
"Swing heil? Was meinst du damit?" Er redet wieder auf Englisch, LeBeau zieht ihn vorsichtig am Ärmel weg.  
Der junge Mann lächelt, versucht sich aufzurichten, singt dabei, spuckt immer wieder Blut.  
"It don't mean a thing, if it aint got that swing"  
LeBeau sieht von Carter zu dem Jungen.  
Carter sieht LeBeau bittend an.  
"Wir müssen ihm helfen, ihm wenigstens die Wunden versorgen. Er ist keiner von denen. Er ist ein Guter"  
LeBeau sieht wieder zu dem jungen Deutschen, der sich an die Häuserwand lehnt, um nicht wieder zu Boden zu sacken.  
"D'accord. Einverstanden." 

Carter nimmt den Jungen auf die eine Seite, LeBeau nimmt seine andere Seite und zusammen gehen sie in Richtung Lager. Als sie die Stadt verlassen wird LeBeau nervös."Meinst du, es ist richtig"  
"Ist es falsch, jemandem zu helfen?"  
LeBeau sieht ihn schweigend an.  
Carter nickt.  
"Okay, wir lassen ihn hier in der Nähe an einem geschützten Platz zurück und holen das Verbandzeug. Dann sieht er nichts aber wir haben ihm geholfen."  
LeBeau nickt, da ihm der Plan viel besser erscheint als den Jungen mit ins Lager zu nehmen.  
Sie schleppen den Jungen weiter, der mehrmals unterwegs zusammengesackt ist.  
Auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe des Tunneleingangs legen sie ihn ab. LeBeau geht vor und Carter bleibt noch neben dem Jungen sitzen, der wieder zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liegt.  
"Alles wird gut. Wir helfen dir." Carter redet leise, hofft, dass der Junge ihn versteht.  
Der Junge schlägt die Augen auf, sieht Carter an.  
"Danke. Danke für alles." Carter hört den harten Akzent raus, lächelt ihn an.  
"Wie heißt Du?" formuliert es für den Deutschen einfach und spricht langsam.  
"Mein Name ist Otto." Er richtet sich leicht auf, hat Schmerzen.  
"Und wie heißt du?"  
"Andrew."  
"Bist Du Amerikaner?"  
Carter nickt.  
Otto lächelt ihn an.  
"Schön. Ich liebe Amerika. Die Musik. Ihr dürft nach Swing tanzen. Ihr dürft es hören, wo ihr wollt." Er hat einen verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Nachdenklich sieht Carter ihn an.  
"Warum bist du dann hier? Wenn du Amerika so liebst"  
Ottos Blick verdunkelt sich.  
"Ich bin Deutscher, ja, aber kein Nazi. Wir... ein paar Freunde und ich haben es bislang geschafft, nicht eingezogen zu werden. Wir sind nicht in der HJ, in der Partei oder sonstwo. Wir wollen einfach nur leben, und das Leben genießen."  
Carter sieht ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ihr habt das geschafft."  
"Es sind mehr Deutsche gegen dieses System als Du glaubst. Nur trauen sich wenige etwas zu sagen. Oder sich dem System entgegen zu stellen. Zwei von uns wurden jetzt allerdings in die HJ gezwungen. Aber sie sind in der HJ bei Tag und Swing Kids bei Nacht." Er lächelt.  
LeBeau kommt in diesem Moment mit dem Arzneikoffer und ein paar Verbänden zurück.  
In der Zeit im Lager hat LeBeau gelernt, Verletzungen zu behandeln und so macht er Otto schnell im Mondlicht ein paar Verbände und reinigt die Wunden.  
Trotz der Schmerzen bleibt der junge Deutsche ruhig und beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
LeBeau sieht ihn bewundernd an.  
"Soviel Mut hätte ich einem Deutschen nicht zugetraut." Flüstert er Carter zu.  
Otto sieht ihn strafend an.  
"Louis, sei nicht so hart zu ihm"  
"Warum nicht? Schließlich ist er doch ein Deutscher"  
Otto sieht zu Boden, er versteht die Unterhaltung nicht ganz genau, kann sich jedoch denken, um was es geht.  
"Louis."  
"Danke für... für die Hilfe, ich geh dann besser." Otto richtet sich langsam auf und humpelt wieder zurück Richtung Hammelburg.  
Louis starrt ihm schweigend nach.  
"Du kennst seine Geschichte nicht, Louis."  
Nachdenklich schaut LeBeau ihn an.  
"Wer kennt schon die Geschichte eines anderen im Krieg?"  
Carter sieht ihn traurig an und nickt.  
"Aber irgendjemand muß diese Geschichten später erzählen. Sonst wird es nie aufhören."  
LeBeau lächelt ihn an.  
"Wir werden sie erzählen, Andrew."


End file.
